


Sasuke First, Fortnite Later

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto wants to teach Sasuke how to play Fortnite, but Sasuke came over with other intentions.Naruto would totally be into Fortnite lmao.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Sasuke First, Fortnite Later

**Author's Note:**

> I played fortnite for the first time ever today and it was actually really fun, which is what inspired this monstrosity!!!

"Sasuke please, you're killing me!" Naruto whined.

"I don't understand why I can't just play like this," Sasuke said frustrated. He crossed his stretched out legs and glanced over at his boyfriend.

The two had been dating for a reasonable eight months. Before then, It was known to everyone that Sasuke and Naruto hated each other. Naruto only saw Sasuke as a stuck up rich boy, and Sasuke just thought Naruto was a flat-out idiot. But as Sasuke and Naruto's friend groups started to merge, they found that they began to set aside their hatred for each other and became friends. Not long after that Sasuke found himself falling in love with everything about Naruto. So in love in fact, that Sasuke was willing to give himself to Naruto for the first time in their relationship, and for his first time ever. 

So why was he sat on Naruto's bedroom floor playing Fortnite? 

Playing video games was far from Sasuke's intentions, and he was hoping that Naruto would get the message of his real intentions when he asked if he could come over, earlier that day, while blushing. Instead Naruto was quickly shoving a wireless Xbox One controller in his hand and telling him which button to press to kill someone. 

"Sasuke you're not even playing, you just built a box around yourself!" Naruto said while wiping the sweat from his hands onto his jeans. Playing against other people was always stressful, but it was even more stressful when your partner was hiding in a wooden box in the middle of the open. 

"I have too been playing!" Sasuke shouted, "Look I even have a weapon".

"Please tell me you are joking Sasuke," Naruto said turning his head to Sasuke to meet his eyes. "You're holding a fishing rod, Sas".

Sasuke looked back at the TV screen to see Naruto breaking down the walls of his wooden box fort. 

Sasuke smiled. It seemed like Naruto was always breaking down his walls. Sasuke now had a strong urge to give himself to the blonde. He picked up the TV remote that lay between them and pressed down on the red off button. When the screen turned black, Naruto quickly shot his gaze at Sasuke. 

"Hey If you wanted to stop playing you could have just said so!" Naruto shouted. He continued to ramble on about Sasuke's very little effort to play, before Sasuke lifted himself off of the carpet floor and into Naruto's lap. 

"Sasuke what are y-," Naruto was cut off as Sasuke began to speak.

"I didn't know how to tell you earlier, but I asked to come to your house after school because I want to have sex with you, " Sasuke said unable to hide the flush that now stood prominently on his cheeks. 

Sasuke was so embarrassed. Sex was not something he, or any other Uchiha for that matter, ever talked about. The fact that Sasuke was also not used to asking people for things was also a factor in his embarrassment.

Naruto was stunned. "So that's what this is about," He said giving Sasuke a large grin. "Are you really sure you want to have sex now, Sas? I mean- I just don't want you to force yourself into something because you think that I want it. Not that I don't want to- Of course I want to!" Naruto quickly said with a blush. 

Sasuke slowly grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on his slim hips. He brought his own hands up to thread themselves in the blonde locks. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head and began placing light kisses on the tan neck. "Yes I'm sure," Sasuke said in between pecks, "I want you to take me."

Naruto shivered and let out a whimper. Sasuke was really testing his will right now, but how could he possibly say no to him? Naruto mentally thanked god that his parents would be out all evening doing late Christmas shopping. His cock twitched when Sasuke started tugging at Naruto's hair in impatience. "Okay, Okay, let's do this!" Naruto said unable to contain his excitement. He would be lying if he said he hasn't been dreaming of this moment. Naruto wanted nothing more than to be with Sasuke in every way possible, but there was no way he would ever do something Sasuke wasn't comfortable doing. 

"What you suddenly don't want to play Fortnite anymore?" Sasuke teased giving a smirk. 

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. "Fortnite can wait, I want you now!"

Sasuke grinned and lifted himself off of Naruto's lap. 

Naruto watched as Sasuke laid himself on Naruto's bed. Naruto quickly got up and on the bed and crawled over to his boyfriend. He smiled down at Sasuke and gave him a deep kiss. 

The kiss was full of want and genuine love for each other. Their tongues danced and their cheeks flushed. When they parted, Sasuke pushed Naruto up and sat up on the bed. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong, when Sasuke lifted his shirt up and over his head. He laid back down and stared up at Naruto. 

"What?" Sasuke asked shyly. 

"N-Nothing your just really pretty," Naruto said taking in the sight before him. Naruto ran his tanned hands up and down Sasuke's porcelain skin on his sides.

Sasuke shivered at the contact. All thoughts of a comeback flew out of his head when Naruto's hands ran over his soft pink nipples. Sasuke gasped and brought his hands back into Naruto's hair. "Naruto please, I want you so much," Sasuke whimpered. 

Naruto moaned softly at Sasuke's words and sat up to take off his own shirt, leaving both boys shirtless. Naruto lowered his head and began sucking harshly at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a shriek when he sucked at his pulse. 

His cock was now throbbing in his jeans. Naruto got up from his spot on the bed and stood beside it to take off of his jeans and underwear. 

Sasuke watched and his face turned completely red at the sight of Naruto's excitement. Naruto was large, to put it simply, and Sasuke found himself getting equally excited. Sasuke licked his lips as Naruto began taking off Sasuke's sweatpants and boxers. His erection sprung out as Naruto slid his underwear down. Naruto slowly brought himself over the boy beneath him and began rubbing his thumbs on the protruding hip bones. 

"Jesus Sas," Naruto said breathlessly, "you're skin is so soft and smooth."

Sasuke whimpered when Naruto began sucking at his nipples. He threw his arms around Naruto's neck and his hips began to buck wildly. "Naruto, please!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to slowly grind their aching erections.

"Fucking hell Sasuke," Naruto grunted at the sensation. He stopped before he got lost in it and reached for the lube in his bedside table. "Um, Sasuke I didn't have the chance to buy condoms, so I totally get it if you don't want-" Naruto gasped when he was interrupted by Sasuke grabbing at his cock and slowly circling his thumb across the head. 

"It's okay babe, I want you to feel me as much as possible," Sasuke said before letting out a small laugh at Naruto's reaction. 

"Holy shit, how are you hot and cute at the same time?!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's erection and grabbed the lube. He shoved it into Naruto's chest and looked away. "Please just get on with it now," he said embarrassed at being so needy. 

Naruto smiled and shimmied his way down to position himself in between Sasuke's naked thighs. He teased his fingers on the pale thighs and gave the skin a harsh suck until the skin turned into a red-ish purple. Naruto stared at the mark as an intense feeling of possessiveness came to him. The sight of Sasuke trembling with hickies littered along the inside of his thighs was enough to make him moan. Naruto would cherish this moment for the rest of his life and he hoped Sasuke would too. 

He could tell that Sasuke was getting ansie and so he opened the lube and pour a generous amount onto his fingers. Naruto spread Sasuke's legs as far as they would go, and slowly pushed his middle finger into his twitching entrance.

Sasuke squirmed and fisted at the sheets. This was not a feeling he was used to because he never had the guts to try anything down there, but because he was with Naruto, Sasuke was willing to try. Ever since they started dating Naruto had always brought the best out of him and it couldn't make Sasuke any happier. 

Naruto began thrusting his finger in and out of his hole, before slowly adding his index finger. He scissored the two fingers and stretched them as much as he could with the resistance.

Sasuke sobbed. "Ow ow ow!" he whispered as Naruto continued stretching.

Naruto then curled his two fingers inside of Sasuke and started to thrust faster. 

Sasuke shrieked and let out a loud moan. "Naruto! There! There!" He let go of the sheets and once again threaded his fingers through Naruto's fluffy hair. 

Naruto grinned and continued to thrust and curl his fingers while adding a third finger into his tight hole. 

Sasuke was now panting heavily while Naruto abused his prostate.

"Fuck, Naruto I'm gonna-" Sasuke was rudely interrupted when Naruto pulled out his fingers. He whimpered at the denial while Naruto lubed up his hard cock. 

Naruto groaned as he stroked the lube over himself. Sasuke was unbelievably hot and Naruto was surprised he didn't come at the sight of his boyfriend unraveling.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto guided the tip of his cock against his hole. Before Sasuke officially lost his v-card, he laced his fingers with Naruto's and nodded at him to continue.

The romantic gesture had Naruto pushing in faster than he probably should have, which in turn caused Sasuke to yell, "Ow, fuck!" 

Naruto stilled his hips and nuzzled the side of Sasuke's head. "I'm so sorry babe! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Sasuke smiled as a few tears began to fall. "It's okay, really, just give me a second." Sasuke then gave Naruto a sweet kiss in forgiveness. 

Naruto kissed back with equal passion before kissing at Sasuke's neck again, this time leaving hickies behind on almost every patch of skin, anything to distract him from the tight warmth of Sasuke. Even though had been thoroughly stretched, he was still excruciatingly tight, and unbelievably hot. 

Sasuke took deep breaths and calmed his nerves. He wanted this more than anything and there was no way he was going to stop now! Sasuke moaned when he realized that Naruto wasn't even halfway in and he already felt so full. He could tell that Naruto was having trouble staying still and so with one last deep breath, he began grinding his hips down to push more of Naruto's cock inside of him. "I'm okay now, please fuck me."

Naruto moaned, but he wanted to make sure that Sasuke was really okay. "You promise it's okay?" 

Sasuke unlaced their fingers and placed his right hand on the side of Naruto's face and smiled when he kissed his palm. "Yes I promise, don't hold back".

Naruto's face lit up and he leaned down to kiss Sasuke once more. He then began to lightly thrust the rest of his length into Sasuke's hole. 

Both boys groaned as Naruto was now fully buried inside. Sasuke experimentally clenched his walls around the intrusion and shivered. 

Naruto's eyes were now clenched in absolute pleasure, and at that he began to pull out all the way, before pushing back in. Naruto repeated the motion until he built up a slow rhythm.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, the stretch still hurt but as Naruto got faster the pain slowly faded into complete bliss. Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck and held on while Naruto began kissing at his chest. 

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's thighs and brought his legs up to rest on his hips. Once Sasuke was completely latched on, Naruto began pounding hard into Sasuke. 

Sasuke's closed eyes shot open at the new pace and his back arches when the tip of Naruto pounded into his prostate. "Holy fuck!" Sasuke couldn't help but squirm. The feeling was so intense and it felt so good. "Naruto, right there!"

Naruto smiled and continued his pace. He groaned, "Yeah?"

The sound of their mingled breathing and slapping skin filled the room. 

"Y-yes, yes, yes, oh my god!" Sasuke moaned. He brutally dragged his blunt nails down Naruto's back as Naruto shook the whole bed with his thrusts. 

"Fuck. Sasuke you're so fucking tight!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's walls began to pulsate around him. 

Sasuke was now trembling and his cock was throbbing. There was no way he could hold out any longer. 

With Naruto's bed-shaking-thrusts, and the constant pleasure his prostate felt, Sasuke couldn't help but whine and moan as he felt his orgasm approach. 

"Naruto, I'm so close, keep going, please!" Sasuke whined.

Naruto leaned his head down to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Scream my name for me baby,"

Sasuke squirmed and came at the words, "Naruto! Oh, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. His eyes were clenched as he released onto his stomach. 

Naruto continued to pound through Sasuke's orgasm and came soon after at the feeling of Sasuke's pulsating walls clenching around him, enveloping him in complete heat. "Fuck, Sas, I love you!" Naruto came inside of his lover and rested his forehead on Sasuke's collarbone. He continued to thrust until his cock turned soft. 

Sasuke whined at the overstimulation and tried to regain his breathing.

They were both covered in a layer of sweat and when Naruto pulled his softened member out, his come began to leak out of Sasuke. Sasuke shivered at the feeling.

Naruto kissed Sasuke roughly and flopped over beside him. They stared at each other as they tried to regain their breathing and Naruto was the first to break the silence. "So how was that, virgin boy," Naruto teased. 

Sasuke grabbed the pillow he was laying on and whacked Naruto's face with it repeatedly. 

"Ow! Okay-okay I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted. "But really, how was it? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked nervously.

Sasuke smiled at his boyfriend. "It was fantastic- you were fantastic," He said reassuringly. "In fact-" Sasuke wiggled his hips to test the feeling, "I'm not too sore, do you maybe want to go again?" Sasuke asked. 

Naruto ran a hand down his face. "Jesus christ Sasuke, are you trying to kill me?" he asked blushing. 

Sasuke laughed and Naruto blushed even harder at the sight; Sasuke was gorgeous 

"But to answer your question, fuck yes I want to go again," Naruto said. 

"So no Fortnite later?" Sasuke teased. 

"If never playing Fortnite again meant being with you for the rest of my life, then I would choose you in a heartbeat!"

Sasuke blushed and hid his face in Naruto's chest. "Shut up and let me ride you," he said quietly.

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's small frame. 

"I love you too babe".

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap this was fun to write! Also i think I have improved a lot!! Anyways, i hope you all enjoyed! If you did then please leave kudos <3


End file.
